


Just Let me Go

by TheDork2life (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, OT3, Physical Disability, Please Don't Kill Me, Polyamory, Sanscest - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Undertale AU, i am a horrible person for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheDork2life
Summary: Sans wakes up to find himself paralyzed in a bed, with no explanation as to why.But he does know why, he just couldn't remember, and once he does, the pain is worse than he imagined.





	1. Relief and Regret

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you are sensitive to things like suicide, depression, self harm, or anything remotely close to that, i suggest you do not read this fic. Please do not hate on this fic for those reasons alone. Despite being made for entertainment purposes, I am not poking fun or trying to desensitize the topic of depression, suicide etc. and would rather actually use this to make it more clear to what it could be like.
> 
> Now with that out of the way, grab your tissues and enjoy!

Sans's vision slowly ebbed into distinguishable figures and light.

 _'w-where am i?'_ His mind screamed. Yet no sound left his mouth.  _'i'm...a-alive!?'_

He asked himself that question in an unsatisfactory tone. Despite coming to the conclusion that he was certainly alive, he couldn't move. Nor speak. Nor breathe. He could tell he was grasping at the last strings and tail end's of his life, but he wasn't dead.

His vision was still blurry and he could just barely see what was ahead of him. Or rather, above him.

He was lying down, at least he thought, and he was presumably looking up at the ceiling of a room. It was white, with the sunlight giving it a slight hint of yellow and shades of other colors in that category. Once his vision cleared some more, he slowly looked at his surrounding area.

Indeed, he was in a room, lying on a bed. The walls, much like the ceiling was white and monochromatic. It reminded him of some type of lab. To the right of him, there was a dresser table, with flowers in a vase on it and a digital alarm clock. He couldn't quite make out what it said on it though.

Throughout this whole process of looking at the mildly boring room, Sans didn't move his head at all. More precisely, he _couldn't_ move. Just barely twitch his fingers and toes.

 _'why can't i move?!'_   He panicked.

His breaths were becoming raspy and in short burst. It hurt. It hurt all over, even though his body was numb, it didn't relinquished the pain. He was going to hyperventilate in a state where he could barely breathe. His 'chest' felt heavy and tight from the panic attack.

He squeezed his eyes shut. _'no...you haveta calm down...you're not gonna help your situation.'_ He reassured himself. The pain was only going to get worse, had he gone through a full panic.

 Slowly, Sans breathed. In and out.

In.. and out.

In...

he held that breath for while.

And out.

His body relaxed back into the, for lack of a better word, paralyzed state he was in. Only after just lying there, spacing out, did Sans realize how uncomfortable and irritated his neck was. Right in the spine, where the bones connected. It felt  _horrible_ actually.

It irked him, especially since he didn't know why it hurt so much in that specific area. It was as if a chunk of memory was sliced clean from his mind. That annoyed him too.

Sans was immediately pulled from his thoughts as he heard a sound to his left.

It was the sound of a door opening.  

He quickly glanced to the source of the sound. He was certainly correct on the door part, it slowly opened and the white painted door was soon replaced by light pouring in from a door frame.

What he was not expecting, were the ones who would walk through the door.

It was Error, Outer, and Sci.

Once they had all walked through and got into the room, they all looked directly at Sans. They all paused in their tracks, as if they had saw an angel come down to bless him. He simply blinked. After all, it was the only method of 'responding' he could do for the moment.

"S-sans?" Outer choked out. 

Sans wanted to respond so bad. For some reason it felt like it's been years since he's talked to them.

 **"You're awake?!"** Error's distorted voice called. He rushed over next to the bed Sans was lying in, seemingly every emotion going off in Error's head at once.  **"You're F-fucking a-awake! I thought y-you'd n-n-never..."** He gushed, not finishing his sentence.

Error was glitching out more than usual, and was oddly the one making the most fuss out of the three.

Sans was, to say the least, very confused. He'd never seen Error so emotional in his life. And he had no idea why he was over reacting so much to just... waking up. He looked up at Error, eye lights foggy but focused on the glitchy skeleton's facial features.

Outer moved to Sans's other side. Tears were pricking his eye sockets, waiting to spill out down the side of his skull. A weary smile plastered his face, making Sans look at him with concerned eyes. Outer just reached his hand down to touch the side of his face.

"I-i can't-" Outer sobbed. "You're  _alive..."_

Alive?

Alive...

Why did that sound wrong?

 **"Aren't ya gonna say somethin'?"** Error ushered. He gave Sans an impatient look, but worried smile. Sans's eye lights traveled away from their faces, and towards his feet, in a disappointed manner.

He opened his mouth to speak. But no words came out. So he awkwardly tried to mouth words, but failed since he still didn't have full control back.

Sci walked over to the bed, and cleared his nonexistent throat.

"He won't be able to talk. or walk. or do...anything. and we don't know if he'll ever get better, since he's been in that coma for 6 months. he has the physical attributes and symptoms of being paralyzed, to which the arms and legs will never fully heal...." He shifted uncomfortably when he realized all three pairs of eyes were locked onto him, in shock.

"W-we just have to wait! its not all bad for certain, really... after all, it's better than...being dead..." He stifled out.

 _'i was in a coma? for **six months?'**_  Sans thought in a panicked state.

Paralyzed?

Being dead?

What had he done that would cause something like death or a coma for six months to be apparent?

Sans felt emotions and thoughts bubble up around him. It distracted him from the conversation that his three counterparts seemed to have started. A memory would pop up, followed by an emotion, and then another memory with it's corresponding emotion.

He soon realized what a mistake it was to indulge in his memories.

His breath hitched.

His eye lights dilated as his breathing quickened and grew more jagged. As if daggers were tearing into his side, small irritations escalated into full scale pain. The heavy weight on his chest from earlier came back with more pressure and a force of unknown exertion. 

The sore around his neck almost pulsated like a heartbeat. Fine tuned to his soul, the memories all flooded in.

He...

_"-i didn't want this to happen!!!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_Sans was staring at the dark blue string in his hand, siting in the wooden chair. He was siting under a single kitchen light. That's all he really needed._

_The string was soft in his hands, like regular fabric, but felt strong and tangible, like wire. It was thin, so it would be easy to tie up and cut into something, but could also easily be cut or snapped had he not do it right._

_For the past, who knows how long, Sans had been... unstable. Depressed. Severely mentally ill._

_Yet he hid it with a smile and some jokes. It was easy really. He could laugh and love, obviously, he was in a relationship with Outer and Error, who were the light of his miserable life. He cracked jokes like any ol' sans would, and acted as if nothing was wrong._

_but **everything** was wrong._

_He hated himself, he hated life, he hated having to live._

_He didn't care._

_So he decided, why not end it all? He didn't care if it was selfish or if he'd hurt someone, it was a necessity at this point. He didn't want to start wearing pants all the time from marks he could leave, like what he did to his arms. He didn't want anyone to know about his problems. He didn't want to burden anyone or be a burden._

_He just wanted to die._

_And the only way to get that, was to do it himself._

_All the self loathing turned into fuel for the fire of despair that burned down his happiness. He stole one of Error's strings, and waited until midnight when everyone was asleep to dust himself._

_He sneaked into the kitchen, where'd he be able to tie up the string to the light. It's sturdy enough to hold his weight, and he's heavy enough for the string to snap his neck._

_Standing on the chair, he tied the blue string securely onto the light's railing, and the proceeded to do the same with his neck. He made extra sure that it was tight and in the right position, so he'd be finished relatively quickly. He stood at the very edge of the chair, and hesitated._

_'come on' He thought 'you've come this far, you can't turn back. once you're dead you'll be dead.'_

_'it won't matter'_

_'i don't matter'_

_And with that, he kicked the chair from under him. He could feel consciousness slip away second by second... as if he were drifting to sleep. A void of darkness crept up at the corner of his vision, while painful tears streamed down his face._

_He would die there._

_Alone._

_By his own hands._

_And the last second before his entire existence would end, he heard a cry of surprise and anguish._

_The string snapped._

_Then he blacked out._

 

 

 

 


	2. Pulling Out All the Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sans reaches into the deepest regions of his mind, his alternates have a heated discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: If you are sensitive to things like suicide, self harm, physical/emotional trauma, or anything like that, please do not read this.
> 
> I was listening to the Madoka Magica/ Rebellion Soundtrack, specifically "This is my Despair" and "Decretum" while writing this, so it probably fits best with the theme of this fic.

Sans's eyes fluttered open. He was surprised to not be met with the sight of the dull room.

Instead, he was greeted with the dimly lit cavern walls of waterfall.

It was quiet, nothing but the sound of water dripping onto the flower petals. They dripped off the petals in orderly fashion, giving off the sensation of morning dew and peacefulness of rain.

He was standing amidst a patch of echo flowers, which were whispering quiet thoughts. His feet were walking among a shallow puddle of water, making quiet burst of splashes. There was another pair of feet walking beside him, quietly laughing. They shuffled along in unison, one step at a time.

He was walking along with Outer.

The blue light reflected upon his eyelights, it gently dusting his cheek bones. A soft smile plastered his face, beaming at Sans with innocence and glee. Something he missed, something he felt was unusual to see. 

Their hands were interlaced with one another, fingers tightly locked together, as if they were never going to let go. It was calming, the other's grip warm in contrast to Sans's seemingly cold presence.

He turned his gaze towards ahead of him. Nothing beyond the darkness of the cavern.

They seemed to be walking towards nowhere, just simply strutting along an endless hallway. Sans looked up. The "stars" in the cavern ceiling glinted a mysterious glow. Three were lined up in a specific pattern, the middle one the biggest while the other two were smaller beside it.

The pattern seemed familiar, symbolism peaking his mind.

He glanced back down towards in front of him, the whispers of the echo flowers growing louder. 

Something caught his attention among the white noise, a faint but undisturbed noise that bounced off the walls back to his own thoughts. 

He heard a passing conversation.

_"so...do you got any wishes?"_

It was his voice. Soft and kind, which was very unusual for him.

 _"Yea but...they're kinda stupid."_ That was Outer's voice. It was much like his.

They walked along a little further. Glancing at this and that.

_"aw, dont say that. mine aint that good either."_

_"Ooh? Won'tcha tell me?"_ The other spoke in a playful tone.

_"nope."_

_"Come on. Please?"_

There was a pause. The silence followed them through the hall.

 _"only if ya tell me yours first."_ Sans had compromised.

That was followed up by a sigh.  _"Fine, fine. Don't ya dare laugh though..."_

It was quiet again.

_"My wish..."_

_"my wish is that we'll live a happy life together. Me and you. It doesn't matter the universe. if I had to, I would spend my last living moments with you, and I would spend a thousand wishes just to make sure that comes true."_

There was another pause. And then a round of laughter. True laughter, of joy and contentment.

_"H-hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!"_

The laughter died down.  _"sorry, sorry. it's just a bit funny, because..."_

_"that's my wish too."_

The words echoed off the walls and reverberated through Sans's mind. He stopped walking. The echo flowers repeated the words over and over again, it got louder and louder.

Outer turned around back too him, but didn't say a single word. Anything he would have said would have been drowned out by the echos anyway.

The walls started to close in around Sans, as the water rose ever so slowly. It was a freezing cold temperature and stung his bones out of sensation, unable to navigate a way out of there.

He started running, warm tears spilling down the side of his face. The water was up to his knees and it was getting hard to move as the jagged feeling of sub 0 temperature clung onto his fabric and pain searing hot on his nerves.

 

The echo flowers were no longer repeating words, instead, they had begun echoing static.

Screeching, glitching, buzzing, incoherent noises and whispering. It was all too much, where had the once before peacefulness gone? 

Sans squeezed his eyes shut. Hoping with every fiber of his soul that it would all go away.

 ~~~~It would all go away...

 

* * *

 

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

was the only sound in the room. The sound of a heart monitor, beeping in sync with the rhythm of Sans's throbbing, weak soul.

The three alternates were panting and wheezing. Having just ran around the whole lab, gathering equipment and other such assorted items. Having to attach them all in precise manner as not to hurt Sans more than he already was.

The magic IV, the heart monitor, the anesthesia. Sci had ordered to get all of those and his equipment. Error and Outer were surprised to see such a shift in attitude, though followed through with the orders, they were life saving after all.

He got some other Sanses to help with injections and making sure they didn't damage Classic's soul.

The procedure went, to say the least, better than they had expected. But they had infused a little too much anesthesia into the mix, so Sans would be out for a while again.

"It's okay." Sci had said. "It's better than nothin'"

which in a sense was true, yet Error and Outer were still worried out of their minds. Sci knew this as well, so he would have to stay as hopeful as possible, especially for Error

 **"A-are ya sure he'll be alright?"** Error asked. He eyed Sans's wired body.  **"He'll... wake up right?"** His voice broke.

Sci huffed. "Yes, he will. It's just anesthesia. he'll be... fine, well for the most part." He visibly tensed up when he saw Error staring him down

 **"The hell does that mean?"** Error aggressively responded. He narrowed his eyes, and sci winced at Error's raising volume of voice.

 "Error there's no need to be aggressive!" Outer interjected. He shot a glance of warning to the glitchy skeleton, standing up from leaning on the table.

 **"There is 100% a need to be aggressive! Do ya think I can just sit here and watch as the only other person I have ever loved beside you DIE?"**  He shouted. He stepped forward, looking outer straight in the eyes.

Outer looked as if he had just been slapped in the face. Tears formed at the edges of his eye sockets.

 **"Besides. It's my fault he... it's my fault he's like this"** His eyes shifted towards the ground, and we almost hugging himself. 

"Error-"

 **"NO! Whatever you say won't change the fact that he used MY strings to do THAT, and I didn't notice. I wasn't more careful."** He cut off Outer.

"Please Error. It's not your fault!" Outer reached out to Error, his voice unsteady. "He...he..."

Error took another step forward, gritting his teeth.  **"To hell with that."** He chocked down a cry.  **"I don't even belong here! I came into your already established relationship. Now look's what happened!"** He wailed.

Sci took a hold of Error's shoulder. "Stop it Error. You can't blame yourself for anything, you-"

Error slapped his hands away and backed up.  **"You will NOT touch me."** He seethed.  **"You aren't a part of this, stay out of it."**

Sci backed up as well, retracting his hand as fast as possible.

Error glanced back to outer, who had started crying, his eyelights dilating. He sighed, and turned around walking towards the door, the shuffling of his feet mixed in with Outer's sniffing and the beeping of the heart monitor.

Opening the door, he faced the two distraught skeletons, and whimpered,

 **"Don't tell me when Sans wakes up. Because clearly... I am not needed."**  

He slammed the door shut, leaving the two in the small room alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took five years, i was just busy with other stuff and stuff. 
> 
> But uh, i hope this suffices


	3. We love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wants to make a terrible decision, but Outer and Error may not be able to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you are sensitive to things like Self-harm, Suicide, mental and physical health issues, and other such topics, do not continue on. 
> 
> I am soooo so sorry this took SO long to come out. I kinda just forgot about this story and was caught up with alotta other things, and just wasn't motivated. So I hope this makes up for it.

Error did come back. 

In fact he came back every day, often, and just sat next to the bed looking at Sans. With the magic IV beside him, and the oh so annoying heart monitor beeping at a steady pace. 

He gazed longingly, out the window, where the sunlight would delicately caress his face. Where it gave Sans a sort of angelic light. 

He wouldn't turn to face Outer when he came to visit. He wouldn't listen to anything Sci had to say. 

He just wanted Sans to wake up. To talk to him and say sorry and to be happy again and to just.... 

Oh. He was crying. 

He wiped furiously at his eyes, telling himself how pathetic he was, and that he needed to get a hold of himself. He gripped onto the bed sheets shaking and sniffling. He felt embarrassed yet no one was there. 

No one but Sans. But he wasn't awake. And he couldn't hear the sobs that permeated from Error. 

He cried harder. Mad at himself. For ever hoping that anything would,  _could,_ make him happy. He thought he found something, someone that did. But of course, it slipped away and was destroyed, like everything he ever encountered. 

This is what I get, he told himself. This is my karma. 

And so he didn't stop crying. Because all the little things that piled up for months, the things he's remembered, and memories he's shared came out. 

Despite his hatred of crying, how it made him feel weak, he cried for as long as he could. At the bed side of his first lover. 

But then, within all his tears and uncontrollable shaking, he heard a voice. The hand he was holding seemed to move. He stopped for a bit, just thinking if it was imagination.

Then it happened again. 

He sat up, and scrubbed at his face with his now wet jacket sleeve. He choked down any sobs that were ready to climb back up, and blinked away the tears that wanted to roll down his face. 

"d-don't cry..." The weak voice said. 

Error looked at Sans, whose eyes were open yet had a cold stare upward. The grip was ever so slightly tightening in Error's hand, and was warm. 

"don't cry." He said again. It was monotone and bleak, yet held all the light Error needed. 

Error softly squeezed back, and then planted a gentle kiss upon Sans' forehead. He looked away for a little, then back to Sans, a somber smile edging its way up. 

 **"Sorry. Did I wake ya?"** He stammered. His smile almost faltered when Sans didn't answer, but kept it up. 

Sans chuckled, or at least tried to. "i was never asleep. don't be sorry... it's okay." His eyelights never travled from the same spot. 

It was like he was from another world. Stuttering and voice weak, sentences worded weirdly. But Error didn't care, he was just glad he could finally hear Sans' voice, and that he was alive, talking to him. He just wanted it to stay like this. To get better. 

"you s-should get outer. h-he needs to know..." Sans muttered. 

Error shook his head, looking almost afraid.  **"I... I don't wanna leave you alone..."** He worded sadly. He held both of his hands in Sans'. 

His smile faded and he closed his eyes. "he won't want to be lonely either. and... i won't be alone anyway." He confided. 

Error sighed. But it was true, he loved Outer just as much as Sans, and he was neglecting Outer the love he was supposed to be giving him at a time like this. He felt guilty about it, and really didn't need to be the cause of another tragedy. 

So he agreed, and left the room, but not without another kiss to his bedridden alternate's forhead. 

Within not even a couple minutes, Error returned with Outer, who was just as distraught as Error was.

They were all finally together. They could all finally talk and be normal like it was. At least, as normal as Error and Outer saw it as. But they couldn't rejoice yet, after all Sans was still in critical condition and according to Sci would be a good portion of paralyzed for forever. 

Outer looked at Error concerned. He was sitting on the opposite end of the bed, near the many flowers everyone got for Sans. 

Error was clenching his fists in his lap, yet he tried to look the best he could. Outer tried as well, but the tension in the air was rising. 

Outer cleared his nonexistent throat, and stated, "Are you okay, Error. Y-ya seem very tense." He gazed at Error's closed up expression. 

Error looked down, seemingly disappointed with whatever he just thought. He trembled and fumbled with the hem of his jacket until he finally uttered, 

**"I-I can't help but feel this was just...all m-my fault. A-and... Sans I'm just so sorry.. I didn't know what you were goin through and yet I just..."**

Error started crying again. Stumbling over words, uselessly trying to justify something that wasn't his fault to begin with. 

 **"I'm so stupid."** He concluded. 

Sans simply shook his head slightly. He took a withdrawal of air. 

"nothing's your fault. nobody is to blame, 'specially you. i love you, outer loves you, and i never wanted all of this... i-i hoped that this wouldn't happen..." 

He continued, "i always thought i would drag you. then this happened and...and i should be the one apologizing. for doin this to you, for makin you have to worry about me."

Outer just huffed, hastily grabbing onto Sans' other hand. "No no no, you'd never drag us down. You were never a burden." He glanced towards Error. "This isn't anybody's fault. No one coulda saw this comin."

His soul was racing a thousand miles a minute, wanting to shower his lovers with every bit of affection he could. To hopefully convince them that they were worth every little bit of his time. That they were every bit as worth it as he could possibly explain. That they were the best things that was ever worth the world and then some. 

That maybe by some miracle they could just be...happy. 

Sans started coughing and sputtering. He was shaking a bit, and he was trying to say something. 

"S-sans!" Outer excalimed. He didn't know what to do but hold some part of his body down. 

Error backed up instinctively, as to not harm him or do something stupid, like he thought he'd do.

Once Sans calmed down a bit, he managed to choke out, "it hurts." Amidst his shaking. 

"everything hurts." He complained. Tears rolling down his cheeks as a countermeasure againts the terrible and horrific things he felt all over his fragile body.

There wasn't much any of them could do. They couldn't _do_ anything. It would just make things worse. 

Sans shut his eyes with the now out of his control tears streaming down his cold pale cheeks. "i wish the pain would stop." He inhaled sharply. 

"but it won't, and it never will."

Error took a hold of his chair that he got out of and nearly snapped it in half. He was never the hopeful type, of course, but this was too bad to ever happen to a person. He had to get better. Right? 

Outer could only give Sans and Error a sad look, as he cover Sans back up the the sheets. 

"S-sci said so..." Outer admitted. 

 **"Screw what Sci has to say."** Error retorted angrily.  **"T-there's no way Sans can't get better. He will!"** He turned to the equipment that was only just barely keeping Sans alive. 

The very equipment he knew that if detached or malfunctioned would indeed kill Sans. The very equipment he  _knew_ but didn't want to believe Sans would have to use for the rest of his life, that was the only thing that could possibly sustain him without just giving up an entire soul.

He knew he wouldn't get better but... 

**"You'll get better, you won't fall down..."**

"Error..."

 **"No. Dont."** He sat down, breathing in and out slowly.  **"I-it's all up to Sans anyway."**

"What?" Outer questioned. Puzzled as to what Error was insinuating. 

Error gave a nod to the hospital devices, with crossed arms, and simply closed his eyes. Outer still didn't exactly know what Error was trying to say, so he just let Sans explain, but definitely had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy about it. 

"unplug the magic IV." Sans blatantly said. 

Outer sat there for a minute, proccesing those simple words, like it was a magic code that needed deciphering. But eventually it got to him. His eyes widened and he nearly gasped, but the words were caught in his throat. 

Error bit down on himself. He didn't like the idea either, but after going through the reality of the situation, he knew that was the only option he could take. 

It was the only option Sans would take.

"W-we can't just...give up after all of this. He-he..." Outer had no idea what to say. Everything he ever knew seemed faded and blurred by this realization. 

Sans cut to the chase. "i won't get better. and i'll live in a state of constant pain." 

He swallowed hard. "do you...want that for me?" He barely flexed his fingers. "i can't move, can barely talk, and have to live off a machine with a dying soul."

He whimpered, so softly, "cant you...just let me go?"

Error hugged himself in sorrow and grief, not willing to add anything more to the commentary. Like the decision was already decided, predermined by fate and was bound to happen. That he just... accepted it. 

But Outer, within knowing that Sans could physically not get any better, didn't want to let go. 

He could never do that. But he didn't want Sans to suffer either. 

Outer could only cry knowing that they were fighting a battle that cannot be won, and a battle that they had already lost. 

He held onto Sans, and he did his round of loud and much needed sobbing. For all the tears he would ever cry, it wouldn't be enough to heal Sans or bring him back. For everything he felt for him, and for Error, and for himself, would never be enough to fix the mess they made. 

Because for all the universes Error could ever witness, none would be as amazing as Sans was. 

Because for as much as Sans was hurting and self loathing and lossing himself everyday, he still made himself look happy for them. For their sake. So that they wouldn't worry. 

Because he loved them so, so much. And for how much pain he was in, lying immobile in that bed....

He was glad he got to see them one last time before he had to say goodbye. 

As Error unplugged the Magic IV, and turned off the heart monitor, he never took his eyes off of Sans. 

Outer held Sans close, making sure that he wasn't hurting Sans more than he knew he was in. 

They all lied next to each other, and while Error and Outer held hands gripping onto Sans', they cried more and more waiting for the moment Sans would no longer be on that bed, and would merely be a pile of dust. 

Sans could only smile with joyful and thankful tears of his own, saying "don't cry."

And as he slowly faded away, the sound of his soul shattering, Error and Outer said one last thing before he left forever...

_"We love you."_


End file.
